


Golden Sun and Midnight Moon

by DiamondWinters



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Added all characters just to be safe, Beanpots, Coffee Shop, Fluff, M/M, Never know where the story might go, Nightclub, Otabek as DJ, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, modern day AU, sun and moon au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9982376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondWinters/pseuds/DiamondWinters
Summary: Golden Sun Café opened early every day, 5am to be exact. The owner, one Victor Nikiforov was an early riser. Always up with the sun, rain or shine. He’d have freshly ground coffee pipping hot and ready to go the moment those doors opened. That along with the daily delivery of pastries and other breakfast items, crafted by a local baker down the street, he’d welcome each day with a deep breath and a toothy smile.Originally from Russia, Victor came to Detroit in order to start a new life and to find his happiness, and what just walked through the door made that goal look a lot more attainable.Yuuri Katsuki owns a nightclub called the Midnight Moon and typically sleeps all day, just to work all night. Save for the one morning when he needs a little pick-me-up to take care of some business needs during business hours.





	1. Golden Sun meets Midnight Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Золотое Солнце и Лунное Сияние](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13286922) by [elkleeeah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elkleeeah/pseuds/elkleeeah)



> This story is based off of this image by the very talented Gittana, who created the image based on Beanpots Day and Night AU for Yuri on Ice .
> 
>  
> 
> [Day and Night Modern day AU](http://gittana.tumblr.com/post/157540800715/i-saw-beanpots-super-cute-sun-and-moon-au-and-i)  
> [Beanpots](http://beanpots.tumblr.com/post/157653936058/flip-a-dip-me-off-gittana-i-saw-beanpots)  
> [Beanpots Day and Night AU Master List](http://beanpots.tumblr.com/dayandnight)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introductions. When Victor meets his happily ever after. But first, he has to know the man's name.

  
  
Golden Sun Café opened early every day, 5am to be exact. The owner, one Victor Nikiforov was an early riser. Always up with the sun, rain or shine. He’d have freshly ground coffee pipping hot and ready to go the moment those doors opened. That along with the daily delivery of pastries and other breakfast items, crafted by a local baker down the street, he’d welcome each day with a deep breath and a toothy smile.  
  
His logo was a golden sun on a sky blue background, reminiscent of a sunrise on a beautiful morning, and it was well known throughout Detroit as one of the best places to get your morning brew with a sweet treat. So it came as no surprise when there were already a couple patrons waiting at his door one Friday morning at 5am.  
  
The first to enter was Celestino, he was a regular who taught at the Joe Louis Arena as an Ice skating instructor for the local college. He always got a black coffee, no flavors, just a hint of cream and two sugars, along with his favorite blueberry scone. Victor appreciated his loyalty and would always chat with him when time permitted. The next was a young lady, whom Victor hadn’t seen before, but was sure she wasn’t a morning person, due to her constant yawning and tired expression.  
  
After serving both, then chatting a bit with Celestino, Victor went back to making sure he was stocked up for the day, when the door chimed alerting him to a new customer. When he turned to give his normal greeting, the clipboard in his long fingers nearly slipped from his grasp as his mouth hung open, the words of welcome stuck in the back of his throat.  
  
Walking in was a man, slightly shorter than himself, with black hair, blue glasses, and a small smile that captured the Russian’s breath. Originally from Russia, Victor came to Detroit in order to start a new life and to find his happiness, and what just walked through the door made that goal look a lot more attainable.  
  
“Welcome to Golden Sun,” Victor said smiling as the shorter man approached the counter.  
  
“Morning,” the other said as he tried to hide a yawn. “Sorry about that, long night,” he added with a shy smile.  
  
Victor took quick notice of the man’s shirt, dark blue, like the night sky, with a violet crescent moon in the corner, surrounded by stars. It looked like the same logo as the night club, just down the street from his coffee shop. When his eyes reach that of the others, he thought his heart might have stopped, as the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes looking back at him took his breath away.  
  
“What can I make for you?” Victor offered, hoping his voice didn’t give him away, as he placed the nearly forgotten clipboard down.  
  
“Can I get a shot of espresso, a large mocha and lemon muffin?”  
  
“Of course.” He pulled a large cup from the pile and grabbed a sharpie out of the cup with the rest. “Name?” Victor asked. Normally he wouldn’t have, seeing as how there was only the one customer, but he needed an excuse to learn more about the heavenly creature before him.  
  
“Yuuri. … with two u’s,” Yuuri offered, holding up two fingers, before he blushed and shoved his hands in his pockets.  
  
Victor couldn’t help but find it adorable. “That’ a lot of caffeine, all for you?”  
  
“Yes. It’s been a long night and I still have business to take care of before I pass out for the day.” 

Victor raised an eyebrow in question, but didn’t ask because the other decided to explain further.  
  
“I own the Midnight Moon nightclub down on OldTown St. And we ..” He yawned for a moment as a blush bloomed over his cheeks. “Sorry, … we had a big night last night so I just got off work. I have to go renew our liqueur license, but you know, they’re only open during normal business hours, and I’d rather get things down now, then try to force myself up later only to be late for work.”  
  
Victor nodded as he worked on Yuuri’s drink orders, understanding the plight of being a business owner. Smiling he asked about the man’s slight accent to his voice, and Yuuri explained he was Japanese, and had come to the United States with his friend, which resulted in him getting into the Nightclub business. Yuuri then asked about Victor, noting the same, yet different kind of accent and the Russian explained a little of his own story.  
  
“I have a young friend whose looking for a job, I don’t suppose you could use some help? He’s also Russian, from Moscow, and I think he’s missing home. Working with you might help him, I mean if you don’t mind.” Yuuri asked, after taking a larger then expected gulp of his espresso.   
  
“Sure, I’d love to meet him, send him by anytime. I would love to meet any of your friends,” Victor exclaimed, especially since it meant that hopefully Yuuri would be back again.  
  
“Thank you! … Well I need to get going, thank you for the coffee,” Yuuri said with a smile. He finished his smaller drink, leaving the glass container behind and then with a smile, turned and left.  
  
Victor heaved a heavy sigh as he watched the handsome man leave and walk past the windows. It was the soft sounds of laughter that brought him back to his senses.  
  
“What are you laughing at Ciao Ciao?” He asked looking over at the skating instructor, who had been sitting at a booth off to the side.  
  
“Who knew love at first sight actually existed,” the man said with a slight laugh. It caused the Russian to turn away, but not before a red blush could be seen spread quickly across his cheeks, which only furthered his laugh even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Yuri's name isn't officially spelled with 2 U's. I just went with it.


	2. New hire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor would hire anyone Yuuri brought to him, if it meant bringing the man back into his cafe. That includes short, blond angry teenagers.

It was almost a week before Victor was able to see the raven haired night club owner again. Only instead of early in the morning like the first time, Yuuri came in one afternoon near his closing time. Since the cafe opened so early, Victor would close at 3pm, stay long enough to clean up and leave roughly a half hour later. So it surprised him when, as it neared 3, the bell chimed and in walked the handsome Japanese man, in his blue work shirt and a soft smile. Behind him was a shorter, blond lad with piercing green eyes and a scowl.  
  
“Hello again,” Victor greeted dropping his cleaning rag into the nearby sanitation bucket.  
  
“Hey,” Yuuri said with a small wave. “I hope I didn’t catch you at a bad time,”  the man said. “I know you’re closing soon,” he added last moment, spying the bucket from behind the counter.  
  
“Not a problem,” Victor grinned, “You brought your friend, I see.”  
  
Yuuri nodded, and gestured for the smaller man to step forward. Hands shoved into the pockets of a black jacket that had leopard print around the shoulders, blond hair obscuring half his face. The young man came up to the counter, looking a little nervous. He looked up at Victor, who smiled at him, and then nodded, but didn’t say anything. He didn't seem eager to talk much.  
  
“This is Yuri Plisetsky, my friend from Moscow.” Yuuri introduced to Viktor.  
  
“Really? With two U’s also?” The Russian asked.  
  
“WHAT? No, just one,” the young man finally spoke up.  
  
“How about some coffee, or tea? On the house. Then we can sit and talk,” Victor offered, which perked both men up.  
  
“Yeah! Can you make a double chocolate mocha, with whip-cream and chocolate sauce on top?” Yuri asked excitedly, a smile creeping up on his face.  
  
“Sure thing. Is that a latte or a frappé?”  
  
“Frappé, double blended, so there’s no ice chunks,” Yuri said. Clearly he knew what he liked.  
  
Victor smiled at the enthusiasm of the lad. “And for you Yuuri,” he asked smoothly, drawing out the man’s name in a bit of a purr. This caused a dusting of pink to spread across the Japanese man’s nose and cheeks.  
  
“I’ll have a green tea if it’s alright?” He asked shyly.  
  
“Of course,” Victor enthused.  
  
He went about making the drinks, making sure to take care that each drink was made to perfection. He scooped the perfect amount of tea leaves into the small steeper. It was a glass tea pot with a section on the inside created to hold the tea leaves to allow them to steep in the hot water until it could be easily poured out into a tea cup or mug. He refused to use tea bags, as he felt they didn’t offer as good enough quality, and so had a small collection and variety of steepers on a shelf above the back counter. Above which sat small canisters of a variety of teas. As the tea sat, getting slightly darker by the second, he went about making the frappé, making sure to blend it twice, shaking the machine only slightly to incorporate all the ice. Once done, he walked around the counter to hand the drinks to the two men waiting. Motioning for them to take a seat at the small table nearest the front counter.  
  
“So, tell me Yuri, what kind of experience do you have,” Victor asked, getting straight to the point.  
  
The lad was taking a long draw on the straw before he answered. “I can bake. I used to help my grandfather in his bakery in Moscow,” Yuri offered, but didn’t elaborate.  
  
“What brought you to the states?” Victor asked, generally curious as to what would take this young man away from his family.  
  
“Exchange program with school. Dedushka wanted me to ‘broaden my experiences’ and ‘learn more about the world’,” he explained. Though Victor could see a hint of resentment, and forlonging in the lad’s expression, as if he missed home and his family, but the younger Russian was quick to cover it up.  
  
“What did you create while at your dedushka’s bakery?” Victor asked.  
  
Even though his shop wasn’t designed for doing more than heating up pastries, he could at least indulge the young man. Truth was, he planned on hiring the Russian regardless of his skill set. It would be a favor to the handsome nightclub owner, and anything that would bring man back was worth the investment.  
  
The younger Yuri explained what it was he did at his grandfather’s shop, getting more animated as he began went on. He had started at the age of 12, and had nearly perfected almost every item in the shop before he was shipped off to the states for a broader education. Yuuri sat at the neighboring table, slowing sipping at his tea as he listened, and Victor noticed how those brown eyes kept looking him over when he must have thought Victor wouldn’t notice. He had to do his best to keep his calm and not allow a blush to bloom across his face.  
  
After getting to know about Yuri, Victor called out for a fellow employee.  
  
“Mila!”  
  
After a few minutes a woman, who looked like she was around 18, came out from the back, wiping her hands on a towel.    
  
“Da?” she said with a heavy Russian accent.  
  
“I want you to meet our new employee, Yuri Plisetsky. He’s going to be joining us before school and on Saturdays. Give him a tour of the shop, and get him some shirts.”  
  
“What? Just like that?” Yuri exclaimed. “Wait, before school? But don’t you open at 5am?” The lad’s face suddenly fell.  
  
“Yes, but I’m sure you can handle it, since you used to work at a bakery. Don’t they get started early in the morning?” Victor said with a knowing smile.  
  
Yuri hung his head and scowled. “Da.”  
  
“Alright, it’s settled then. You will work Tuesday through Friday mornings, from 5am to 8, and then when I need you on Saturdays. We’ll refine it as I see fit. Go with Mila, she’ll show you around,” Victor said enthusiastically.  
  
With a scowl, Yuri took his nearly gone drink and followed after the slim red head who lead him through the door to the back section of the shop. He heard a small laugh from the adjacent table and looked over to a sight that took his breath away. Yuuri was looking at him with the most sincere smile that just reached his eyes, as he leaned on his hand, that was propped up on the back of the chair.  
  
“Thank you,” the younger man said softly.  
  
“Of course,” Victor smiled back. The grip on his heart from the beautiful man before him was beginning to be too much, and he could no longer hold back the blush that tinted his cheeks pink.  
  
“I owe you one,” Yuuri offered, not taking his eyes off of Victor.  
  
“Perhaps you’ll let me take you out for drinks,” Victor asked hopeful.  
  
Yuuri’s face nearly turned red, but the smile brightened as he tried to hide in the crook of his arm. Victor moved over to the table Yuuri was sitting at, and gently laid a hand over top of Yuuri’s that rested on the table.  
  
“Please krasivaya zvezda, I want to get to know you better,” Victor asked quietly, wrapping his fingers around Yuuri’s hand.  
  
“We’ll see. Perhaps we should start with lunch on Sunday,” the Japanese man offered instead, though he was still smiling.  
  
“I would love that.” Victor felt like he had won a small victory.  
  
“So do you only employ Russians?” Yuuri asked, changing the subject.  
  
“Ah, you mean Mila. She’s a friend of the family. Her parents asked me to help her out while she’s here for the summer. She’ll be attending the local collage when it starts back up in the fall.”  
  
They chit-chatted for a few more minutes until the two younger Russians re-entered the front of the shop, Yuri with his arms filled with about four yellow shirts bearing the Golden Sun Café logo.  
  
“Thank you again,” Yuuri said after he stood, offering his hand.  
  
They shook hands, which Victor was reluctant to let go of, but did eventually. He noticed Yuuri nudge the younger Yuri who then remembered his manners.  
  
“Yeah, thanks. So when do I start?”  
  
“How does this Tuesday sound?” Victor offered.  
  
The younger man nodded and then said goodbye in Russian to Mila before he turned and left the café.  
  
“I’ll see you Sunday?” Victor asked, before Yuuri could leave.  
  
“Of course, I look forward to it,” he said with a small smile before he too turned and left.  
  
“So that’s the hottie Ciao Ciao mentioned,” Mila teased.  
  
Victor smirked and went back to closing up shop, now feeling happier than ever before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tea Pot](https://d3ld6frh4bdurh.cloudfront.net/products/370/370-tpi75_large.jpg)
> 
> I didn't expect to make this a chaptered story, but because a lot of people wanted me to continue it, I decided to. I hope you like!
> 
> rasivaya zvezda = Beautiful star


	3. Picnic at the Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor takes Yuuri out on a picnic for their first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this is late. Last week I had the flu and my brain felt like it was stuffed with cotton. I wanted to give better quality work over quantity. I hope you enjoy!

 Victor double checked to make sure he had everything ready for his Sunday date with Yuuri. He wanted everything to be perfect. The Japanese man had called Saturday morning to confirm they were still going out, and where he would like to meet. He figured since it was supposed to be a beautiful spring day, a nice picnic in the park would be a great way to get to know the man without too many interruptions. Checking his appearance in the mirror one last time, Victor felt he was ready. Wearing a white button down shirt, the top two buttons undone, blue jeans and a light jacket, he grabbed the wicker basket and left after saying goodbye to Makkachin.  
  
They agreed to meet at a small park that was near their respected businesses around 2pm. It would be a late lunch for him, but for Yuuri it was more of an early brunch, due to his sleeping schedule. When he arrived, he found Yuuri already waiting for him. The man was wearing a simple dark charcoal gray Henley shirt, black jeans, and a sweet smile. His hair was slicked back, and he wasn’t wearing his glasses.  
  
“Wow,” Victor whispered, but Yuuri must have heard it, as his cheeks bloomed pink and he glanced down for a moment when his smile widened.  
  
“I brought some sparkling lemonade, I hope that’s okay,” Yuuri offered looking back up.  
  
“Perfect,” Victor said, though he wasn’t sure if it was for the drink or for the man holding it.  
  
They scouted the area for the perfect location to set up. Walking around for a bit, they found an apple tree in full bloom, with blossoms littering the ground, and the sweet smell of the flowers in the air. It was out in open enough from the rest of the wooded area that they had plenty of sunshine for warmth, and they could move into the shade if it got too hot.  
  
Victor pulled out a red and white checkered sheet from the top of the basket and they spread it out on the ground, once settled, he unpacked the rest of lunch. Not knowing what the other would like, Victor took a chance and had gotten them some light dishes from a nearby deli. The Crispino’s Deli, where a brother, sister team managed a family own business, served freshly sliced meats and cheeses, along with some home-made side dishes. As Victor brought the food out and laid it before them, Yuuri brought out the lemonade and poured them each a glass. Once Victor was done, Yuuri handed him a plastic cup with the refreshing liquid in it.  
  
“Thank you Victor, this is lovely,” Yuuri said with a small smile.  
  
Victor found himself once again captivated by the galaxy of stars shining brightly within the pools of chocolate of Yuuri’s eyes, and he sighed with a silly smile.  
  
“It is very much my pleasure Yuuri.”  
  
They ‘clinked’ their plastic cups before taking a sip. Victor then went about offering the delectable lunch to his date hoping he made the right choices. He had brought some bread from his own cafe, a nice soft wheat, sliced just right for sandwiches along with some sliced pastrami, salami, turkey and ham from the deli. A few slices of each, as he didn’t want it to be overwhelming. He also had gotten a few slices each of three different types of cheeses and a side of coleslaw, and potato salad. It wasn’t the most gourmet lunch, but the quality was some of the best, and he hoped he could talk the Japanese man into something a bit less casual for their next date. As long as he could get a next date.  
  
They chatted while they ate, talking about themselves and asking questions of each other.  
  
“My family still lives in Japan, at the last remaining bathhouse in Hasetsu, where I was born …”  
  
“I used to have long hair until I was 18, when I cut it off to the shock of my friends…”  
  
“ … I love dogs, I used to have a poodle named Vicchan …”  
  
“You should met Makkachin, I’m sure he would love you …”  
  
They continued for over three hours.    
  
“So how did you end up owning a nightclub?” Victor asked, rather curious.  
  
Yuuri gave a small laugh. Their lunch now consumed, and packed back away into the basket, the bottle of lemonade empty, save for what was left in their cups, they were now leaning down on their arms, legs stretched out before them, as the midday sun began it’s descent towards the horizon. Yuuri turned his body, so he could lay down fully on the ground on his stomach. He folded his arms and rested his head on them before answering.  
  
“Phichit and I, my friend from Thailand, we went to college here in Detroit, and a friend of ours owned the club. He was a business major, and after he graduated he offered it to Phichit and I. We assumed he would sell it, but he said he put too much heart and soul into it and didn’t want it to go to someone who wouldn’t appreciate what he had done. He sold it to us really cheap and he only asked that we rename it, as he wanted to take his business name him. So I came up with Midnight Moon and the rest is history,” Yuuri explained.  
  
Victor gazed down at the beautiful man as he told his story. He couldn’t quiet get over how breath taking this person was. From his outward appearance, to his striking eyes. To the soft tone of his voice, and the music in his laugh. But it was more than that. Getting to know him he found the Japanese man to be kind, and patient, forgiving and motivated. He knew Yuuri couldn’t be perfect, but he was having a hard time finding any flaws.  
  
“What about you Victor? What brought you to the states from Russia?” Yuuri asked looking up at him. It took everything in his will power not to brush the loose strands of hair away from the man’s face.  
  
“I wanted more than what Russia could offer. I had become stagnant, bored. I needed something new and exciting in my life to find my happiness again,” Victor explained.  
  
“And did you find your happiness?” Yuuri asked, turning to his side to get a better view.  
  
Not able to stand it anymore, the Russian reached out and push the loose hairs back from Yuuri’s eyes, letting his fingers linger on the soft skin.  
  
“I think so,” he whispered, gazing down into the eyes of the man before him. Yuuri smiled sweetly at the implication.  
  
With trepidation Victor leaned down, his hand cupping the side of Yuuri’s face gently, waiting for any sign of rejection. Slowly, he closed the gap between them, and softly placed a kiss on the lips of the most breath taking man he has ever met.  
  
The kiss was soft, sweet, gentle, and it made his whole being feel alive. As if he had only been semi alive, only barely clinging to life until his lips met those of Yuuri’s. Then suddenly a rush of power that his mind couldn’t quiet grasp, flowed through his body igniting his senses and bringing him to full consciousness in such a way he had never experienced before.  
  
When he pulled back, opening his eyes, he was greeted with a smile that reached Yuuri’s eyes. Eyes that were as bright as the noon day sun, sparkling like a night sky in an open field, where all the stars of the galaxy could be seen twinkling and bright. It took his breath away.  
  
“I take that back,” Victor whispered, “I know I have.”  
  
He pulled the smaller man into his arms beneath him, and dropped his mouth against the other’s kissing him once more. There they stayed, kissing, learning, until the last rays of sunlight peaked over the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I want to end it here, or keep going. I'll leave it up to you. Please let me know. 
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr as: [D2Diamond](https://d2diamond.tumblr.com/) or my Author's account: [Diamond Winters](https://diamondwinters.tumblr.com/)


	4. Midnight Moon NightClub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peek inside the night club that Yuuri owns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter feels like a filler chapter, but that's only because it kinda is. I wanted to give a glimpse into the Midnight Moon nightclub and who works there. 
> 
> BUT it does prompt me to write another chapter after this one.

It was around 5 pm on the Tuesday evening after Yuuri’s first date with Victor, and he was fidgeting with his keys, looking for the one that would open the back employee’s only door as he walked up to the black building on Old Town St. The building was two stories high, and had been painted black, but had purple, blue and white specks all over it, as if a galaxy of stars were wrapped around the structure. A large neon, purple, crescent moon adorned the front above the double glass doors, with the words, Midnight Moon beside it.

The Employee entrance was a metal door on the side of the building facing the street near the back, and sitting next to it was a couple plastic crates that Yuuri kept for when they needed them. After finding the key, he looked up and found a piece of cardboard had been placed on the top crate. A white insulated plastic cup bearing a rising sun logo sat there, while laying next to it, a perfect red rose. He stopped and just looked at the items sitting there beside the entrance, when he recognized the logo on the cup he then smiled and took a step forward. He could see a tiny bit of steam rising from the plastic lid indicating it was still hot having been placed there recently, and his face broke into a large smile as he lifted the rose and inhaled the sweet scent of the flower. Then he took the cup and found it to be the same kind of mocha he had ordered his first time at the Golden Sun cafe. After unlocking and opening the metal door, Yuuri grabbed the coffee and flower and made his way to his office on the second floor of the building smiling the entire way.  
  
It was two hours later he heard voices coming up the stairs that were located just around the corner from his office space.  
  
“I’m just saying Otabek, if those two knotheads show up again tonight don’t hesitate to toss their asses to the curb.”  
  
Yuuri looked up just as his friend and business partner walked in with their bouncer/Weekend DJ behind him.  
  
“Hey Phichit, Otabek. What’s this about being kicked to the curb?” Yuuri asked concerned.  
  
“Saturday, a couple of guys were harassing some of our patrons and had to be escorted out,” Otabek explained.  
  
“Why didn’t you tell me?” Yuuri knew these things happened, but he always wanted to be kept in the loop.  
  
“You were busy helping Leo with his set and by the end of the night I had forgotten. Sorry,” Phichit said looking guilty. “We almost had to call the police, it was a bit of a nightmare at first, but Otabek made sure they left without too much more of a fight.”  
  
“Good. Thanks Otabek,” Yuuri said looking to the other man.  
  
“It’s what I’m here for,” he said without much emotion.  
  
“That and killer tunes!” Phichit said perking up. This at least caused the Kazakhstan to crack a smile.  
  
“Hey! What’s this?” Phichit had noticed the rose sitting in a beer stein filled with water.  
  
Yuuri felt his cheeks color as he remembered his date with Victor. “Oh.. Um, that was left for me from Victor,” Yuuri said unable to keep the smile from his face or voice.  
  
“YEAH! How did your date go Sunday?” Phichit asked as he took a seat in the faux leather chair across from Yuuri’s desk.  
  
“I’m going to go set up,” Otabek said at that moment, clearly not interested in Yuuri’s love life before he turned and walked away.  
  
“It was… good. Really good,” Yuuri said a blush spreading across his cheeks.  
  
He told his friend all that happened Sunday, his cheeks flushing when he briefly recounted the kissing on the grass. To which Phichit teased him for.  
  
Soon they heard a deep bass playing through the speakers, indicating that Leo had shown up for his set that night.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

  
  
Tuesday nights were karaoke night at Midnight Moon. Some nights were busier then others, it all depended on the time of year, this was one of the busier nights. With spring break in full effect there were more university students here then usual.  
  
Yuuri was leaning on the rail from the VIP section looking down at the floor below. He was wearing a dark blue button down shirt that faded to black and sparkled like a star filled night sky. Black slacks and the lights shined down on his slicked back hair creating a blue halo around his head. A small smirk of a smile graced his lips as he watched the crowd below him dance and cheer on the black haired woman singing ‘Burn’ by Elle Goulding. Her name was Sara, she attended the college with her brother Michele, and were regulars at the club. Her voice was beautiful and everyone loved when she sang. He thought about asking her show up every Tuesday, to entice bigger crowds. He would offer free entrance and drinks, but he’d have to talk to Phichit about it first. Leo was manning the Dj booth, and he noticed he was talking to a shorter man, with brown hair and a big expression, that Yuuri recognized as a friend of the DJ who would show up almost every night Leo was worked. Clearly the shorter man was smitten with the Mexican-American. He wondered if Leo even had a clue since he never saw them dance together. Perhaps he’ll ask later if he remembered.  
  
The song ended and everyone cheered as Sara waved and left the stage. After giving the young man a smile, Leo turned and announced the next wanna be superstar up to the stage.  
  
“We need JJ! JJ, come up on the stage man, and let’s do it!” Leo called out.  
  
A tall, thin, yet built man walked up to the stage with a huge grin on his face. He took the microphone in hand and yelled out to the crowd.  
  
“HEY DETROIT! YOU READY TO PARTY?”  
  
The group yelled and cheered in response, and then the music began. Leo knew better then to give people too much time on the mic before hand. Lyrics for Maroon 5's Sugar came up on the screen behind the dark haired man, and without hesitation he began singing.  
  
“I’m hurting, baby, I’m broken down. I need your loving, loving. I need it now. When I’m without you, I’m something weak. You got me begging, begging, I’m on my knees…”  
  
JJ continued on singing the song perfectly while everyone was dancing.  He had to give it to this guy, he knew how to put on a performance.  
  
He looked around the floor beneath him, and found Otabek leaning against a wall, watching the crowd. He had his arms crossed over his chest, and kept his eyes focused on the group of people dancing around the floor. Beside him however was a mop of blond hair, and every now and then he saw the bouncer tilt his head down, as if to hear what the blond had to say to him.  
  
Yuuri smiled and shook his head slightly. It was no secret that the Kazakhstan bouncer was best friends with the young Russian Tiger, so it was no surprise to see him here. Then Yuuri remember that today would have been Yuri’s first day at the cafe, and wondered how the young man wasn’t tired after a long day, but then again, he did have the energy of a small nuclear bomb, with the temper to match.  
  
The upstairs VIP lounge had two entrances/exits. One that lead from the main floor near the bar, and one from the outside. The outside entrance required either a key, or prior knowledge from Phichit or Yuuri for entrance. There was a small bar towards the back wall, manned by Seung-gil, a slightly shorter Korean man whom Yuuri was friends with from his days in college. Well, not so much friends as someone he ended up having multiple classes with and who needed a job. He wasn’t the most social bartender, but he did a good job and knew his drinks. It was a rare occasion to see him smile though.  
  
His other bartenders Taskeshi and Minako worked the first floor. They were more energetic and better with the crowds, and made for more entertainment that people seemed to like. All in all, he had a good business with good people, and thought he couldn’t be happier.  
  
That was until he met Victor.  
  
Now looking back, it felt as if his life had been missing something, some key component that hadn’t been there before and now was. The more he thought about it, the more his heart felt like it was swelling in his chest.  
  
He turned and sat down at one of the bar stools at the small bar. Seung-gil poured him a glass of sake, and set it before him without a word. He wasn’t talkative, but the man had this uncanny sixth sense with drinks.  
  
It wasn’t until someone else got his attention that he got pulled out of his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Sara's song: Ellie Goulding, Burn](https://youtu.be/CGyEd0aKWZE)
> 
>  
> 
> [JJ's Song: Maroon 5, Sugar](https://youtu.be/09R8_2nJtjg)
> 
>  
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr as: [D2Diamond](https://d2diamond.tumblr.com/) or my Author's account: [Diamond Winters](https://diamondwinters.tumblr.com/)


	5. Shake it off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I added links to Sara's and JJ's song at the end of the last chapter, in chase you'd like to play the music with the chapter. Here are the songs you can find for this chapter.   
> [Shake if off - Taylor Swift](https://youtu.be/nfWlot6h_JM?list=PLRYMHT6gmUh6A0Blw_NIffz5658LxpVbG)  
> [John Legend - All of Me](https://youtu.be/450p7goxZqg?list=PLRYMHT6gmUh6A0Blw_NIffz5658LxpVbG)
> 
> This is un-beta'd. Please forgive the errors, I'll fix as soon as I can.

“Hey, Katsudon!!”  
  
Yuuri turned to see his young blond friend stomping up the last two steps with another, dirtier blond right behind him.  
  
“Yuri, how was your first day of work?” He stood to greet his friend, and the much taller stranger.  
  
“It was alright,” the shorter Yuri grumbled as he came over to the bar. “Seung-Gil, get me a Jack and coke.” The Koren poured a drink as the Russian introduced his acquaintance.  
  
“This is Emil, he’s the baker the old man gets his pastries from.” Yuri accepted the tumbler with a dark liquid in it, and took a drink then scowled. “HEY! Where’s the whiskey, this is just coke!”  
  
“You’re still a minor Yuri, you know you can’t have alcohol,” Yuuri said with a sigh.  
  
“I’m Russian, I’m legal to drink at 16,” the shorter man tried to argue.  
  
“But we’re not in Russia, we’re in the States, which makes you still a minor, and I could loose my business and go to jail if you were served alcohol, so enjoy your free pop,” the Japanese man countered before he turned to the taller man. “Hi Emil, nice to meet you.” Yuuri said as he offered his hand. They shook, and Yuuri offered him a non-alcoholic drink also before the three of them sat down on a couch off to the side.  
  
The music changed to the fast temp that normally beat between songs as Leo thanked the last singer, and introduced the next. The DJ’s voice could be heard through out the entire building as he called up the next performer.  
  
“Alright ladies and gents, give it up for our very own Babydoll of the dance floor, Master of the drinks, Sensi for the sensational, the illustrious MINAKO!!”  
The crowd roared, and Yuuri couldn’t help but laugh. His long time friend, and bartender didn’t exactly have the best singing voice, but the woman had the right type of personality and energy to make up for it. She knew how to get a crowd worked up, get everyone out on the dance floor, and leave them wanting for drinks afterwords, because after her performance, they always seemed to follow her back to the bar, where her and Taskeshi would get swamped for at least a good 45 minutes.  
The fast beat tempo changed over to Shake it off and soon Minako’s raspy voice came over the sound system as she sang the lyrics to the popular pop song.  
   
“I stay out to late … got nothing in my brain … that’s people say mmm mmm, that’s what people say mmm mmm, …”  
  
“Is she seriously singing Taylor Swift?” Yuri asked as he turned to look towards the rail, that if looked over would give the best view of the stage, his expression one of comical horror, like he didn’t know if he wanted to laugh or be terrified.  
“Sounds like,” Emil offered, a huge grin coming over his face as his body began to bounce in his seat.  
Yuuri had to admit, the song was infectious and he found himself wanting to get up and dance along, especially with Minako singing it.  
  
“But I keep cruising, can't stop, won't stop moving, it's like I got this music in my mind saying it's gonna be alright …”  
  
Yuuri could tell Emil wanted to dance, as his bouncing really started to take over his entire being. He figured that was the point of coming to a night club, so Yuuri stood and walked over to the rail, and let his body move to the music, and when he could see Minako, mic in hand, as she danced and sang on the stage, he let himself go.  
The music begged to be acknowledged, as if it swept through his veins, and he was nothing more then a martinet on stings and his barkeep was the puppet master. His hips swayed, as they kept in time with the quick tempo, his arms came up as his upper chest shifted back and forth to the beat, and he let his eyes closed half way as the vibrations of the music pounded through his body.  
  
“I never miss a beat, … I'm lightning on my feet, … and that's what they don’t see, mmm mmm that's what they don’t see mmm mmm …”  
  
Emil was soon to follow and stood a few feat away, as he bounced on the balls of his feet, head bobbing, grin still plastered on his face. He walked over to the silver railing and leaned against it, as he looked down over the crowd, his hips still bouncing to the beat.  
  
“And that's what they don't know, mm mmm  that’s what they don’t know. mm mmm But I keep cruising can't stop, won't stop grooving it's like I got this music in my mind saying it's gonna be alright …”  
  
It’s as if the lyrics spoke directly to the tall blond as he suddenly pulled away from the rail, and really let himself get more into the energy of the music. His head bobbed his smile grew, and his eyes closed while he shook his hips to the rhythm.  
  
Yuuri noticed that his young Russian friend either liked the song better then he let on, or he didn’t want to be left out, because soon he joined them in their small group and danced slightly along with them. Yuuri couldn’t help but smile as he kept moving to the infectious song.  
  
“Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break, break, break and the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake I shake it off, I shake it off …”  
  
Yuuri was surprised to see Phichit by his side, he must have been to far into his dancing to notice his Thai friend and he snuck up on him, but man had a large grin on his face, and was also bounced to the beat, happy to live in the moment. Just as the tone changed he leaned over into Yuuri’s space and together they mouthed along with the words..  
  
“Hey, hey, hey! Just think while you've been getting down and out about the liars and dirty, dirty cheats of the world you could've been getting down to this sick beat …”  
  
The group of four continued to dance to the beat as Minako belted out the song with her high energy and enthusiasm. The crowd below chanted along with the lyrics as the strobe lights reflected off of all the different polished materials through out the building. The air itself felt as if it was alive infecting everyone with the need to get up and dance.  
  
Yuuri glanced over the rail and found Leo dancing with his friend behind the booth, and he hoped the taller man had finally picked up on the obvious signals. He looked over and found even Otabek could be seen bobbing along to the beat. He knew if Yuri saw him, the Kazakhstan man would never live it down, so of course he tapped his young Russian friend on the shoulder and pointed it out. Which caused the boy’s face to split into a huge Cheshire grin, with just as much mischievousness in it. Before he knew it, there was a streak of blond as the lad sprinted down the steps, which caused him and his business partner to bust out laughing.  
Eventually Minako finished up the song and the crowd roared with cheers and whooped with applause. She really was loved among the college crowd.  
Leo kept the beat going, but slowed it down as he introduced the next singer. Apparently the next song was going to be slower, which for Yuuri was great, as it meant he could rest for a bit. A young man, with brown hair, who looked nervous came up on stage after he was called, and the beat changed tempos. Leo introduced him as Hikaru, and encouraged the man to sing louder when he started off quietly. Thankfully the encouragement helped and soon his soft voice picked up and the lyrics to John Legend’s All of Me flowed through the speakers.  
Yuuri sat back down on the couch where he was before, as Emil and Phichit joined him.  
  
“So you’re a baker?” he asked taller man, as the blond took a long drink. The man nodded and they began to chat about how long he’s known and worked with Victor and about their professional relationship, and friendship.  
He found he liked the baker, he was nice and only spoke good things about Victor, his employees and the shop, and as Phichit and Emil talked over the finer points of what makes great muffins flavors, Yuuri sat back and listened to the soft voice coming over the speakers and the words of the song.  
  
“Cause all of me loves all of you. Love your curves and all your edges, all your perfect imperfections. Give your all to me, I'll give my all to you. You're my end and my beginning, even when I lose I'm winning. 'Cause I give you all of me and you give me all of you…”  
  
Yuuri felt the words penetrate his mind and heart. It was almost as if they were telling him to give himself completely to Victor, which thrilled and yet terrified him at the same time. He hardly knew the man, despite having spent a day talking and then kissing the man.

  
Yet … yet at the same time, it felt as if he’s known the man for ages. Lifetimes. As if they were meant to be together in this lifetime and the next.

  
He couldn’t explain it, wasn’t sure if he wanted too. He just knew he was happy that Victor had come into his life.

  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
That night after the bar was closed down, and Yuuri made sure that everyone got a safe ride home, he took the plastic thermos with the Golden Sun logo on it, and made sure to give it a good wash at the bar’s sink.

  
He took his time as he ran the cup under the hot water, letting his mind reflect on the past week. The suds bubbled and flowed over his hand, through his fingers, before they slipped down into the sink to slip down the drain. Once the mug was clean, he rinsed and sanitized it, then took a white and green stripped cotton towel off the bar, that hung on a door right below the sink space behind the bar, and slowly he dried the mug. As he ran a finger over the yellow sun a smile tugged at the corner his lips.  
For a moment, he stood there, lost in thought, small smile on his face, the quietness of the place a vast difference from the noise that had encompassed the space no more then an hour ago. With a final quirk to his lips, Yuuri dropped the towel onto the polished counter top and turned with cup in hand.

  
He wasn’t sure if he could find what he needed at this late hour in the middle of the night, but he hoped somewhere in Detroit a store would be open with what he wanted.

  
Mug in hand, he locked up and rushed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on Tumblr as: [D2Diamond](https://d2diamond.tumblr.com/) or my Author's account: [Diamond Winters](https://diamondwinters.tumblr.com/)


	6. Mon Cher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The letter is in English  
> Chris and Victor speaking: Text in italics is French  
> Text messages are in bold.

Wednesday morning found Victor in a hurry to get to his cafe. He was running late as texts messages from Yurio, and Emil had kept him up the night before, and he slept through his alarm only to wake a half hour later. But since Emil had texted him a couple images of Yuuri looking happy as he danced how could he not stay up. Thankfully his body clock hadn’t let him down too much, but still, he had to forgo half his morning routine in order to get to the shop on time.  
  
He was fussing with his keys as he hurried up the sidewalk to his door when something dark purple sitting on an outdoor cafe table caught his eye.  
  
In a small pot was a lush green plant with five petaled dark purple flowers. Each petal was outlined in white, with four smaller petals on the inner part of the blossom. Walking up to it, he began to smile at the lovely plant. Looking down, he noticed a small plastic card sticking out of the dirt, and he gently pulled it out to read what it said. It had the name of the flower, Morning Glory (Ipomoea Nil Blue Picotee), and information on how to care for it. A Japanese flower that grows on vines and would climb walls, and fences. His smile grew larger when he realized who it was from.  
  
Placing the information card back into the soil, he stepped forward to his door, when another site caught his attention. On the window ledge a white insulated mug with his shops logo was sitting with a red rose next to it. The rose was different from the one he had given, as he could tell from the wrapping, but he knew the mug was the same. There was a small card slipped under the mug to keep from blowing away.  
  
Sliding the card out he opened the small envelope and pulled out the card stock from within. There was a beautiful cherry blossom design on the outside of the card that had been painted in water colors. Opening it, Victor’s cheeks began to burn at the words handwritten down.  
  
_Victor,_  
  
_Thank you so much for the delicious and beautiful gifts. I also want to thank you for one of the best days I’ve ever had. When I agreed to meet you Sunday, I wasn’t sure what to expect. Perhaps small talk, going over our jobs, a little about our selves, but only scratching the surface. What I got was a day of being made to feel like I was the center of your universe. I don’t think anyone has given me such attention before._  
  
_The truth is, I like you. A lot. You make me happy. You make me laugh. You’re smart, different, a little crazy and awkward, and best of all, your smile alone can make my day._  
  
_Thank you for inviting me out. Perhaps you would be available this Saturday night? I just happen to know of a great place to go dancing, and I know the DJ personally, so if you’re not busy would you like to go out with me for drinks?_  
  
_\- Yuuri_  
  
Victor’s smile grew until it was a heart shaped, and his heart expanded from happiness. He grabbed the mug, and the rose, and went into his shop to get ready for the day.  
  
~~*~~  
  
The week felt like it was going impossibly slow. Emil had shown up Thursday morning for the early delivery, and they chatted about business, and when the taller man had gone to the nightclub Tuesday. He showed off all the rest of the pictures he had taken while there, and one in particular caught Victor’s eye. It was of Yuuri, leaning over the railing, watching the crowd below, with a smile on his face. He had the Czech text it to him, and the picture became his new background image.  
  
Young Yuri would often talk about the club also, but mostly it was about his friend Otabek, who worked security, and DJ’d on the weekends.  
  
Victor would ask him questions about older Yuuri, but the lad would blow him off and tell him to find out for himself.  
  
With Saturday on the horizon, he planned on doing just that.  
  
Friday a tall man, with blond curly hair, and a brown undercut, some facial hair, and a smoldering smile came walking in the door. His Hazel eyes framed by long lashes took in the new blond working the counter before sauntering over.  
  
“Why hello there handsome,” he said with a Swiss accent.  
  
“Umm… what can I get you?” Yuri asked with a look of annoyance and concern. This apparently made the taller man smirk.  
  
“I was hoping you could get me a tall glass of handsome and sexy,” the stranger replied still smirking.  
  
“Umm..” Yuri looked like he was about to freak out when Victor came in from the back.  
  
“Christophe!”  
  
“Victor, … darling.” The Swiss man exclaimed as Victor came around to embrace the man in a warm, friendly hug.  
  
“Your usual?” Victor asked after pulling back.  
  
“If you don’t mind.”  
  
“No, of course not.” Victor said with a smile.  
  
He walked back to the counter where the tea pots were housed and retrieved a blue one before pulling down a few tins of tea.  
  
“So… tell me about this new found love I’ve heard rumors about,” the tall blond requested.  
  
Victor turned to look at him with a smile before getting back to the task of scooping out the required amount of tea leaves from two different metal tins. His eyes darting over to Yuri who was wiping down the counter and around some cups. The young man tried to look like he wasn’t listening into their conversation, but Victor could tell by the man’s posture that was exactly what he was doing.  
  
_“My new hire is friends with him, and I’d hate to gossip in front of him.”_ Victor explained in French, hoping the young Russian didn’t understand the language. The scowl that suddenly appeared confirmed his assumption.  
  
_“My apologies, I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable.”_ Christophe said before changing the subject and going back to English. “What are you doing tonight _mon cher_?  
  
Victor had poured boiling water into the tea pot with the leaves already in the mesh part to steep, and turned to lean against the counter, a finger against his lips.  
  
“I don’t think I’m doing much of anything, but you know I can’t stay out too late, I do have to open in the morning,” Victor said before he looked back at his friend.  
  
“Let’s get some dinner tonight. There’s this place over on Gratiot Ave called Antietam that I’ve been wanting to try. Come with me, we can gossip over French cuisine and red wine until it’s your bed time,” Chris teased.  
  
“And what about Markus?” Victor asked. He didn’t want Yuri to get the idea he was about to agree to a date and then spread the rumor back to his Yuuri.  
  
A dark look flickered over Christophe’s face before it was replaced by a mask of a smile that didn’t reach his eyes.  
  
“He won’t be joining us,” the Swiss said with a hint of ice in his voice.  
  
Victor stood up straighter, concern now in his expression and posture. Before he could ask, the timer went off to let him know the tea was ready to be served. He turned around and let the hot liquid pour into the to-go cup, and then carefully placed the lid on it before slipping a brown recycled protector around the cup.  
  
“Chris?” Victor inquired as he handed the drink over.  
  
“Later Vic. Pick you up around seven?”  
  
“Of course,” Victor agreed, now worried for his friend.  
  
With that, the taller blond smiled a bit brighter only to smirk when he glanced over at Yuri who was looking at him with a questioning glare.  
  
_“Aurevoir beauté,”_ Chris said directly to the younger man, blew him a kiss and sashayed his way out of the coffee shop.  
  
Victor couldn’t help the chuckle as the shorter man growled back in response.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Like clockwork, the Swiss was knocking on his door precisely at seven. After their greetings and making sure Makkachin was set up with food and water for the night, they headed out to the French restaurant.  
  
Once settled at their table, and ordered their wine of choice, Victor asked the obvious question. “What happened?” The implied subject being of course with Markus.  
  
“He left two weeks ago for a business trip to New York. He would text me, but only if I contacted him first. I was getting frustrated with feeling like I was putting all the effort into our relationship.” Just then the waiter returned with two glasses of wine, red for Chris, and white for himself.  
  
“Merci” Chris said to the waiter, before he lifted his glass and took a long sip.  
  
“Anyway, after I told him how I was feeling neglected he apologized and we ended up having a wonderful conversation. It only lasted about 20 minutes, but it was the most attention he had given me in ages. Even when he was home it always felt like he was distracted.”  
  
“When he said he had to get to bed, big meeting in the morning, I asked him to send me a picture. So I could see him before drifting off to sleep.”  
  
Victor noticed how Chris’s face flushed, and a scowl formed on his features. It was almost as if the man was fighting some internal battle, or struggling with something painful.  
  
“Chris…” he implored.  
  
“He sent me a selfie. Just sitting in a chair, shirt open, his normal sweet smile …” Chris took a deep breath before continuing, “but in the reflection of the mirror behind him, was another man, wearing just a towel.”  
  
Victor gasped, and his heart broke for his friend. Christophe’s eyes were red, but he fought back the tears.  
  
“He was cheating on me Victor. I called him as soon as I noticed, and we fought. He had met some guy the last time he went to New York, and apparently they hit it off. It wasn’t a business trip, it was a pleasure trip. He was there purely for this other man. I told him to stay, because I didn’t want him back,” Chris explained, his voice nearly cracking towards the end.  
  
“Chris, I’m so sorry”  
  
Chris looked like he wanted to respond but was taking a moment to recompose himself.  
  
“It was what? Four months? I’ll be over him in no time. His loss,” the Swiss said before taking a drink of his wine.  
  
The waiter came back and took their orders for their meals, and then left with a promise for more wine.  
  
“So, tell me about this Japanese man I’ve heard about from Mila,” Chris said, changing the subject.  
  
For the next hour they chatted about Yuuri, and Victor’s fascination and feelings for the man.  
  
“So .. Tomorrow then. Drinks and dancing.” Chris was teasing again.  
  
“Yeah. I haven’t been to a night club … well since the last time you and I went.” Victor smiled, then he got an idea.  
  
He pulled his phone out, and tapped a quick message out to Yuuri.  
  
**Do you mind if I bring a friend to the club tomorrow? He and his boyfriend broke up a few weeks ago and he could use the distraction. I promise he won’t be a third wheel.**  
  
“How long ago was that?” Chris pondered, as he leaned on his hand, elbow on the table.  
  
“I think it was for your birthday,” Victor recalled, remembering there was birthday wishes and many shots that night.  
  
“Yes, that’s right. … My goodness, that was months ago,” Chris added as he sat back in his chair, glass of red wine being twirled in his hand.  
  
Just then Victor’s phone buzzed, indicating he received a text. It was from Yuuri  
  
**Sure, no problem. :-)**  
  
**Phichit, my friend, says he’d like a picture of your friend, but you don’t have too. He’s just being weird.**  
  
Victor looked down at his phone. He remembers Yuuri talking about his friend/business partner. Hoping it was really the friend asking and not Yuuri ‘asking for a friend’.  
  
Having faith in his new found love, he angled his phone just right before snapping a picture of the handsome Swiss across from him and sent it off to Yuuri.  
  
“What was that?” Chris asked after he took a sip of wine.  
  
“You’ve been invited to join me at the club tomorrow,” Victor said as he looked up.  
  
“And you had to take my picture for that?”  
  
“It would seem Yuuri’s friend Phichit wanted to see what you look like.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
Just then the phone buzzed in Victor’s hand and he looked down at a text from an unknown number.  
  
**This is Phichit, I made Yuuri give me your number. Please bring your friend Chris, I would love to show him around the Midnight Moon! See you two tomorrow. ;-)**  
  
Before he could even reply a new message came through.  
  
**I am so sorry, Phichit stole my phone and got your number. I had no idea he was going to start texting you.**  
  
Victor laughed. When Chris raised an eyebrow as an unspoken question, he turned his phone over to the man so he could see the conversation.  
  
“Well… isn’t that interesting,” Chris said with a small smile.  
  
Victor sent a message back telling Yuuri is was alright and he looked forward to their date tomorrow, and that Chris looked forward to meeting Phichit.  
  
After a few good laughs the two men went back to their wine and enjoyed a more relaxed conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this chapter took so long. It just didn't want to co-operate with me and write itself. 
> 
> Enter Chris. I think this might be it for adding more characters, especially since this the second to last chapter. I hope I did well. Please let me know in the comments below. 
> 
> Thank you!! 
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr as: [D2Diamond](https://d2diamond.tumblr.com/) or my Author's account: [Diamond Winters](https://diamondwinters.tumblr.com/)


End file.
